disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney's Animal Kingdom
This is a new Disney Animal Kingdom located in Montreal. It contains the existing lands with new lands. Already their is plans for a new park in Ilinois. Australia An area in between Africa and North America. #First, the land would be set off by a small lake that looks like Sydney Harbor. Of course, visitors cross it by a Bridge resembling the Sydney Harbour Bridge. #Across the harbor would be a replica of the Sydney Opera House (smaller than the actual one, of course). Inside would be a show simply called Rhythms. Based loosely on the old Epcot concept for the African Rhythms show. As you enter the opera house, an orchestra is set up as if the players are waiting to come in. The audience is seated, and the instruments begin playing as the lights change, too. The show then takes the instruments off stage (ala American Adventure), and Aboriginal instruments come on. The show then tells a history of instruments (obviously focusing on Australian instruments) and their use in culture. Then the Show shifts to the 'music of nature': Birdsong, Frogsong and other songs of the Australian Rainforest. Then the symphonic instruments come back on stage in sections, ending with a huge symphonic score at the end (original music, of course). #After exiting, you enter a Resuraunt called The Aussie Pit serving seafood, complete with Shrimp on the Barbie. Nearby is South America A land in between Africa and Europe. Guests will turn right after passing Billy Goat Bridge, where they pass through a dense jungle environment, filled with exotic flowers and plant life, past waterfalls and rivers, while passing Two-toed Sloths, Giant Anteaters, Spider Monkeys, Golden Lion tamarins, toucans, macaws, Jaguars, and other creatures. After winding their way through the trails of the rainforest Guests encounter a riverside village made up of a series of thatch-roofed buildings. After winding their way through the trails of the rainforest, Guests would encounter a riverside village made up of a series of thatch-roofed buildings. Here, students from a local university have set-up camp to study the creatures and plant life of the rainforest as well as the negative effects of the logging companies that have been chopping down trees at an alarming rate. Thus the message of conservation is very strongly tied with the attractions in this area. North America A land reaching under Asia. Mt. Great Plains Trails Mt. Great Plains will reflect the plains and mountain foothill forests of the Great Plains areas. This will start in the forest areas, climb upwards into some rocky cliff areas and end overlooking a large plains area. Enclosures *Bear Roundabout: Brown Bear Black Bear, White Tail Deer, North American River Otter *Predator Rocks: Grey Wolf, Cougar, Canada Lynx, Bobcat *Bird Creek: North American Porqupine, Bald Eagle, Sandhill Crane, Eastern Wild Turkey, Trumpeter swan *Bison Plains: Nelson's Elk, Pronghorn Antalope, Prarie Bison, Mule Deer Scaly Caverns A cave in the same Mountain as Western River Rapids. It features many Reptile Terrariums. Western River Rapids In the back are will be home to a large Mesa-looking building. This boat adventure, taken from the original MK concept, will feature some of Tall Tale's and the real South West's famous creatures. A whimsical version (think WoM-style) of rattlers, Blue the Ox, Buffalo, etc. will be along the way with a catchy theme song. Antarctica Deep down beyond Australia lies the Continent that very few people been to. It is home to the hardiest animals in the world. It is a place that is no winter Wonderland, it's the real deal. But now, you can journey to this unforgiving land: Antarctica. Whale Bush Planes Journey to the Coldest Continent by a Bush Plane. Europe Explore a fascinating world of both real and mythical creatures in this exciting area of Disney Animal Kingdom Canada. Goat Bridge Trip Trop over to Europe while seeing some of Europe's wild Goats, but beware of the Battle of the Dragons Mount the Fire Dragon, or the Water Dragon, and engage in a rollercoaster battle for survival. Then meet some real life Dragons (really just Reptiles) from Europe Sorin' over Greece Other Dolphin Cove A dophin stadium on the east shore of Discovery Island which would have a show and a backstage area where you can pet, feed, and swim with the dolphins. . Great Falls Huge waterfalls that seperate Africa and Asia, spilling into Discovery River. Category:Theme Parks